The Other Black
by Nicola2
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter? Well this fic is based around that question!! Exiting and Romantice, JUST ADDED CHAPTER TWO!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! thanks :D
1. The Unexpected Visitor

The Other Black  
  
No I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling. So do all the places etc. But Nicolette black and this plot belongs to me. Please read and *drum roll*:D REVIEW :D   
  
Thanks ^v^ Nicola xx  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter One : The Unexpected Visitor  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Wake up!" shreiked the fimilar voice of Aunt Petunia through the door of Harry's bedrrom, "Wake up and come downstairs...NOW!"   
  
He lay in bed listening to her descending the staircase. Harry Potter was 15, although he was small and skinny for his age. He had untidy black hair, that despite Harry spending the last few years of his life trying to make it lie flat, stuck up at all angles. He had jewel green eyes, that were framed by round glasses. But the most unusual thing about Harry Potter was the lightning scar across his forehead. This cut had been given to him by Lord Voldermort, an evil wizard who had murdered Harry's parents 14 years earliar. Lord Voldermort had then turned on Harry and tried to kill him...but failed, and this history is what made Harry Potter famous.  
  
Not of course in our world would Harry Potter be anything other than a skinny 15 year old boy, but in the Wizarding world, that has remained now for thousands of years now without muggles (non magic people) noticing, is Harry Potter famous. And that is why Harry spends much of his time covering his scar with his untidy fringe when he meets people in the wizarding world. Witches and Wizards are usually very taken with Harry, seeing as they all know him and his story.  
  
Harry decided he had better get up and go downstairs. So after pulling on an extremley large pair of his cousin Dudley's old jeans and a worn moss green t-shirt, Harry opened his bedroom door and trudged downstairs.  
  
He entered the kitchen to find the whole table crammed full of packages wrapped in brightly coloured paper. How could Harry have been so stupid as to forget, today was his cousin Dudley's birthday. Harry loathed this day, a day where the Dursley's had an excuse to be even meaner to Harry than usual.  
  
Dudley came waddling into the room, his round piggy face pink in exhuastion. He had obviously run down the stairs. He was followed by a beaming Aunt Petunia, who turned to Harry and snapped,  
  
"You look after that bacon and try not to burn anything...or you'll be sorry indeed boy." She then turned back to Dudley who had sat down and started wripping open packages, and soon things like an MP3 player, a new laptop computer, a pocket television littered the table and the surrounding floor was a sea of bright wrapping paper.   
  
It was only when the wripping of paper abruptly stopped and Dudley speaking did Harry look up from the frying pan. Dudley had just unwrapped a new black suit, white shirt and hideous polka dot bow tie.  
  
"Whats this for?" grunted Dudley looking digusted.  
  
"Aunt Marge's visit!" said Uncle Vernon happily, "Oh, by the way Petunia she's bringing that....Nicolette, with her."  
  
Harry's head lifted, he had never heard them talk about a Nicolette before.   
  
"What that blonde girl?" said Aunt Petunia sniffily,   
  
"Yeh," grunted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Whats wrong with her parents this time?" said Aunt Petunia, pouring orange juice into glasses.  
  
"Well, actually Petunia I think her father's just died." Uncle Vernon said watching Dudley unwrap a new camera phone.  
  
"Oh." Aunt Petunia sounded a little taken a back. "Well, serves him right getting mixed up in things like his lot," she shot Harry a curt glare, "Stop looking at me boy and watch the bacon!"  
  
"Okay," said Harry, but he didn't really care about the bacon. He was sure when his Aunt had said 'His Lot' she meant the wizarding world, Harry really belonged to. But how come they had never mentioned them before? Well Harry knew of course, they hadn't told Harry he was a wizard until 5 years ago, and Harry was sure that if Hagrid hadn't come and told him he would be stuck there at the Dursley's forever and attending Stonewall High, not having the faintest idea he had wizarding blood in him at all.  
  
"Well, at least we have no blood relation to them..." said Uncle Vernon, "Otherwise we'd have to sypathise with her or something like that." He opened the paper.  
  
"Yes well, whats her surname again? Just so I can prove to the neighboors if they happen to glimpse her," Aunt Petunia shuddered, thinking of what the neighboors might say.  
  
"Black." said Uncle Vernon shortly, "Nicolette Black."  
  
At these words Harry almost dropped the frying pan. Black. Black was the surname of his Godfather. Straightening himself up and sliding the Bacon onto a plate Harry thought, No she can't be related to Sirius. For Sirius had been his Godfather.   
  
Harry's stomach fell as he thought of Sirius Black. Sirius had died, only a month ago in the Department of Mysteries and it still hurt Harry to think about it. Sirius had been Harry's father's best friend at Hogwarts and even until Sirius had died he still counted Harry's father as the bestfriend he ever had.   
  
Harry of course had not told the Dursley's about Sirius dying. Sirius had been on the run from the minstry of magic for two years for a crime he had not commited and the fact that Harry had a convicted Muderer as a Godfather that he could call to Little Whinging any time was something he liked to hold over the Dursley's heads.  
  
But then again, Harry thought, hadn't Uncle Vernon said this girl's father had just died recently, and Sirius had died only a month ago. It all seemed to fit but Harry didn't dwell on this because Aunt Petunia had just let out a shriek,  
  
"Look at the bacon!! It's black!" she picked up the plate and thrust it under his nose, the bacon was indeed black and crispy. Harry had been concentrating on his Aunt and Unlce's conversation too much to care about the bacon.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" growled Uncle Vernon, "Can't you even cook a pan of bacon without it burning you useless boy!"   
  
"Why-does-he-have-to-ruin-everything?" wailed Dudley, flinging his arms around and sobbing loudly.  
  
"Oh Diddy don't worry!" cried Aunt Petunia, "We won't let him ruin your special day!!"  
  
"Thats it," snarled Uncle Vernon getting up as Dudley let out a very loud sob, "Boy," he glared at Harry, "I'm locking you in your room and we're going out for breakfast!"  
  
Half an hour later Harry lay on his bed once again. The Dursleys had gone to Litte Chef on the ringroad for breakfast leaving Harry alone in the house. They would of course not give him free reign of the house while they were out Uncle Vernon had bolted Harry's door. He couldn't even be bothered to go to his trunk, which lay open at the end of his bed, pull out of his wand and open the door by magic. If the Dursley's caught him he would just get in more trouble and he didn't want to be locked in his room tonight. Not when mysterious Nicolette Black arrived. He wanted to be free to question her about her family and her last name, but most of all her father.  
  
Could Sirius have had a child? It could have been possible. But then why did he not tell Harry? Harry wasn't implying he had to know everything about Sirius, but having a child and possibly a wife was a pretty big fact to leave out of telling someone.  
  
Maybe he could write to Remus Lupin, Harry's dad's other best friend from Hogwarts. The only one of the Maruader's foursome still alive. Well of course Peter Pettigrew was still alive...but Harry had found out that he was working for Lord Voldermort in his third year, so Pettigrew was as good as dead to most people. But he could write a letter to no one at the moment Hedwig, his owl, had gone out hunting last night and had not yet returned. Harry wasn't worried, Hedwig often went off for day's at a time.  
  
So Harry lay on his bed, playing his Aunt and Uncle's conversation over and over again in his mind. As it began to rain, Harry heard a car pull up in the driveway, the front door open and his Uncle's voice complaining loudly about the rain. Still Harry lay on his bed.   
  
At noon Harry decided to get some of his homework done but was interupted by someone undoing the lock on his door. A second later the large form of Uncle Vernon walked in. He looked around at Harry's room. There were spare robes lying everywhere, his Firebolt was proped up in a corner, his thick leather school books bearing titles such as The Standard book of Spells grade 5 and Which Broomstick were scattered across the floor and spare parchment and ink littered his desk. There was also a horrible smell coming from Hedwig's empty cage.  
  
Uncle Vernon gave a little grunt then said, "I want this cleared up before Marge gets here." Harry said nothing. "Did you hear me boy?"   
  
"Yes." said Harry dully, but then he perked up. He hadn't been able to ask more about Nicolette Black at breakfast, but this may be his only chance before she got here to question his Uncle about her. "Uhm...you know Nicolette?" Uncle Vernon gave anothet little grunt to show he was listening.   
  
"Well," said Harry caustiously, he knew if he didn't pick his words carefully his Uncle was likely to explode. Uncle Vernon had a very short temper. "Is she one of my kind? I mean is she a wi-"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A THING?!!!?" boomed his Uncle, swelling with rage, "HOW DARE YOU MENTION YOU ODDNESS UNDER MY ROOF? NOW TIDY YOUR ROOM AND I DON'T WANT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!!!"  
  
Uncle Vernon stamped out of the room, slammed the door and her the lock click from the ourside.  
  
Harry let out a low sigh. Well that had been confusing, had Uncle Vernon shouted because Harry was about to mention the word 'witch'...or because Nicolette really was a witch, and the subject of soon having a wizard and a witch in his house made his rather touchy.  
  
At ten to seven, the lock on Harry's door clicked again and Aunt Petunia poke her head around the door.  
  
"Put these on the floor." she thrust a mouldy looking sleeping bag and pillow into Harry's arms. "There for Nicolette." she grimaced as she said the name.  
  
"Which floor?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid boy! Your floor of course!" she snapped.  
  
"She's sleeping in here?" said Harry brightly.  
  
"Yes. But don't get any ideas! She may be a bit of a weirdo but she still wouldn't lower he standards to anything like you" she spat out the last word, and walked from Harry's room.   
  
Harry's heart lifted, if Nicolette was sleeping in here he would have a chance to question her about anything he wanted...away from the Dursleys. He almost started singing as he set about laying down the sleeping bag and pillow. He was just about to clean Hedwig's cage when he heard a car pull up the drive.  
  
He walked over to the window and peered out. It was huge Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon had obviously gone to collect her from the station because he emerged from the driver's seat a second later. Harry's eyes raked the drive for any sign of Nicolette. His stomach flipped as he saw a third figure get out of the car, much smaller than Uncle Vernon's. In the falling dusk he could just make out her long blonde hair and slender figure...but nothing more.   
  
Harry hurtled out of his room and down the stairs causing Aunt Petunia to shreik in fright as he landed with a thud in the hallway.  
  
"Go!" she said curtly.  
  
"What? Where?" said Harry.  
  
"The kitchen...Go sit...Now!" she said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Slowly Harry walked down the hall and into the kitchen. On entering he saw table had been laid with silver cutlery and two more chairs had been added at the end. Harry had just made to sit on his usual chair, when a voice behind him hissed,  
  
"Not that one," it was Aunt Petunia, she was flapping her arms madly gesturing him to sit in the rickety old stool at the end of the table. Reluctently Harry flopped down on the stool and it creaked under his weight.  
  
Aunt Marge's huge weight bustled into the kitchen and sank into one of the chairs furthest from Harry. Marge was followed but Uncle Vernon who sat down next to her, then, it had to be Nicolette.  
  
She was about the same height as Harry and had long dirty blonde hair that fell to her elbows. Harry jumped as he saw Sirius' large dark eyes look at him...only they weren't Sirius' they were Nicolette's. She had a slender figure, and Harry felt his face heaten as he thought how pretty she was.  
  
She was wearing a tight baby pink t-shirt, stonewashed flares and a zippy up grey jumper. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the small logo to one side of it. But Nicolette had now crossed her arms and the logo was blocked from veiw, but Harry could of sworn he had glimpsed the words 'Beauxbatons' and 'Quidditch Team'.  
  
"Oi." Aunt Marge's deep voice had just said, and her manly face turned to Nicolette, "Go sit there with that...that...Henry."  
  
"Harry." said Harry shortly, as Aunt Marge glared at him. Nicolette had seated herself next to Harry on a fold out garden chair.   
  
"What?" said Marge her eyes widening.  
  
"I said," began Harry full of anger, he hated Aunt Marge so much, "My name isn't Henry. It's Harry." But Harry dropped his gaze as he saw Uncle Vernon's face purpling  
  
Harry hadn't notice Dudley waddle into the room and swuash his fat bottom into the chair next to Harry. Harry was disgusted to see Dudley run a hand through his hair as he looked at Nicolette and when she looked at him, he gave her a horrible leering sort of girn.   
  
Harry almost burst out laughing when Nicolette raised one eyebrow sniff loudly then begin playing with her fork.  
  
"Roast Beef tonight!" said Aunt Petunia happily, placing a large silver plate in the middle of the table and cutting off slices and putting it onto plates. Harry wasn't suprised to see he got the smallest helping of everything. But he was suprised however to look over at Nicolette's plate and see she had got just the same ammout as he had. Nicolette frowned at it and began proding her beef with her fork.   
  
"What the matter?" said Aunt Marge thickly through a mouth full of beef, "Food not up to your standard?" Nicolette scowled at her. "Get better food at that freak school of yours?" she snorted, "Thought not!"   
  
"I don't go to freak school!" said Nicolette angrily, though her voice sounded sweet, "It's a school of wi-" Aunt Marge coughed loudly and snapped, "We'll have none of that around the dinner table thank you very much,"  
  
Nicolette was silent for the rest of the evening and so was Harry. He wished dinner would finish so he could talk to Nicolette alone. Finally at ten o'clock Uncle Vernon shooed Nicolette and Harry upstairs, saying he wanted to watch TV without them being there to ruin it.  
  
Out in the hallway, Harry saw Nicolette trying in vain to heave her great trunk up the stairs.   
  
"Want some help?" said Harry politely.  
  
"Sure." said Nicolette letting go of her trunk and walking up the stairs.  
  
"A thanks would have been nice," muttered Harry as he carried the trunk easily up the stairs. He may be small and skinny but Harry had a lot of hidden strength in him.  
  
Harry dumped his trunk into a corner and turned to Nicolette.  
  
"So I guess this is were I'll be staying for the next two weeks?" she said looking distainful.  
  
"What? Oh yeah," said Harry "Sorry about the smell...it's my owl Hedwig's cage."  
  
"You have an owl?" said Nicolette birghtly, "Why?"  
  
"For pos- I mean...I jut do." feeling awkward, Harry searched for a new subject he said, "So how come your staying with Marge?"  
  
"Well, my mum used to be friends with Marge's sister...but she's away. So Marge's sister asked her to look after me, I hate her so much." said Nicolette bending down and opening her trunk. "I'm kind of angry at my mum because my dad just di- never mind." she broke of mid sentance and pulled out a pair of baby blue cotton trousers and a white t-shirt.   
  
"No go on..." said Harry. If he wanted to find out if she was Sirius's daughter he needed her to talk about her father. He was thinking this over when he realised Nicolette had taken off her t-shirt and was just wearing her bra. Harry flushed scarlet and looked down at his feet and began mumbling uncontrolably as she pulled the white t-shirt over her head.  
  
"What?" she said grinning "Never seen a bra before?  
  
"I....just...what...oh...didn't....uhh," Harry mummbled looking at his hands.  
  
Harry prentended to be taking of his socks while she changed her trousers. When she had sat down cross legged on the sleeping bag he looked at her.  
  
"Look, that sleeping bags horrible why don't you sleep in my bed instead?" said Harry, she just grinned at him. "Oh No! Not with me...I mean switch....Not together of course, you know I...I...I,"  
  
She laughed, "All cool when it comes to defeating you-know-who, but not so smooth when it comes to girls eh?" Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You are a witch!!" cried Harry.  
  
"Well thats not very nice," but Harry saw she was grinning, "Of course I'm a witch why do you think old Marge and you Uncle and Aunt hate me so much?"  
  
"I just thought..." Harry began, "So you dad he-" but Harry stopped. Nicolette's face stiffened, and a slight frown formed across her face.  
  
"I don't know what you've heard...but I don't want to talk about it okay?" and she turned over, pulled the covers up to her chin and fell silent.  
  
Harry watched her feeling suddenly guilty, wishing he hadn't mentioned it. He undressed silently and got into bed.  
  
He didn't sleep well, he kept dreaming again and again of Sirius falling through the veil, his face set in a smile as he did so. Then he would see Nicolette tears pouring down her face, and scowling at Harry she would turn her back on him.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
A/N: Ooooh! I am so proud of this story :D It's not just based around complete romance which is what I usually write n__n What do you think? Want a Chapter 2? Please read and Review!! I think I might start a chapter two anyway...but I need some Lupin-ness so I think I'm going to start a new Lupin fic 333 ahhh sweet ol' Lupin!! 


	2. The Portkey ot Grimauld Place

I don't not own Harry Potter so please don't sue me for writing a fanfic! :D I hope you enjoy chapter 2, this chapter is a bit more exiting than the first, please read and REVIEW!! :D   
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter Two : The Portkey to Grimauld Place  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Harry awoke next morning to the sound of rain pummeling his window. It was the middle of July yet it was pouring. Harry turned over in his bed and stretched out a hand for his glasses which lay on his bedside table. As he put them on his bedroom came into focus.  
  
He started as he saw a figure sat at his desk. It was Nicolette she was sat in her pyjamas a sketchpad open in her lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Harry sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well goodmorning to you too." she said not bothering to turn around, "I'm sketching your owl she's beautiful."   
  
Harry looked past Nicolette and to the cage next to her and sure enough there was Hedwig, her head tucked under her wing, fast asleep.  
  
"Oh when did she-" began Harry,  
  
"She turned up this morning and I let her in...Oh I cleaned her cage out too." said Nicolette closing her book and putting down her pencil.  
  
"Oh thanks." said Harry. He could tell Nicolette was doing everything in her power to keep the conversation casual and away from her father. But Harry had to ask he had to know. "Look Nicolette, about last night..."  
  
"I told you before," she said coldly, "I...I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But Nicolette," said Harry, swinging his legs out of hius bed and standing up, "I used to know someone with the surname Black...and they died a month ago...and I was wondering..."  
  
"Look, Black isn't that of an unusual name okay? Probally no relation to me at all." She stood up and strode towards the door, but Harry leapt up and grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I need to..." he said, but he stopped. They were almost nose to nose and her beautiful dark eyes were staring into his jewel green ones.  
  
"You two get down here now breakfast is ready!!" yelled a voice from the landing. The familiar sound of Aunt Pentunia stalking down the stairs, made them realise what they had been doing and they looked away from each other blushing.  
  
"Uh," said Harry, running another hand through his hair, "We'd better go down."  
  
"Yeah," said Nicolette.  
  
Breakfast was very uneventful. Aunt Marge ate sausages, grilled tomatoes, bacon, eggs, toast and gulped down about four cups of tea. Whereas Harry and Nicolette got one crispy bit of bacon each and a slice of burnt toast. No one talked much, they just listened to Aunt Marge waffle on about her dog and how it had won a national show a couple of weeks back. After saying how he'd like a dog so it could keep Harry in check, Uncle Vernon shooed Harry and Nicolette upstairs.  
  
On entering his room Harry heard a sharp tapping coming from the window, he looked up to see a screech owl fluttering outside. He had post. Harry positivily leapt over to the window and flung it open. The owl swooped around the room before settling itself on the back of Harry's desk chair.  
  
"Oooh, you've got mail!" said Nicolette beaming.  
  
"What?" said Harry frowning. How did Nicolette know about owl post?  
  
"Did I say mail? I meant...OWL!" she said smiling awkwardly, "Yeah...I meant you've got another owl!"  
  
"Oh...No this is my friends owl," said Harry, he had to think on his feet, if Nicolette really didn't know about Owl Post he was going to have a job covering it up. But Nicolette seemed to think she had said too much and had bent down and begun rumaging through her bag.   
  
Harry ripped open the seal on the letter and his heart leapt as he saw his best Ron's familiar handwriting,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Not much time to talk, are you okay? I shouldn't really be saying this over post (incase it gets intercepted, you know) but the gaurd is coming to get you tonight...we haven't heard from you for 5 days or so now. Be on your lookout tonight.   
  
See you soon,   
  
Ron.  
  
Harry stood frozen. His gaurd was coming to get him tonight...to take him to Grimauld Place. He was torn between happiness at being taken away from the Dursley's and an uncomfortable feeling at what he was going to say to Nicolette if she asked questions.   
  
"So," said Nicolette, who had been looking at him. Harry's brain raced, she was going to ask him what was in the letter, what would he say? "What is there to do around here?"  
  
"What?" said Harry, dumbfounded. Why didn't she care what was in the letter? Realising he was still clutching it, he hastily shoved it into his pocket before saying, "Uh, not much really. Theres a park at the end of the street but it's raining so I guess thats out of the question. I've got to send this owl back out to my friend, just a second."  
  
He walked over to the owl and picked it up, as he opened the window it spread it's wings and flew off in what Harry presumed was the driection of London.  
  
"No let's go," said Nicolette pulling out a think jumper from her trunk.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"You like the phrase 'What?' don't you?" she said grinning, "Let's go to the park it's not raining that hard."  
  
So ten minutes later Harry and Nicolette were strolling off down Privet Drive. The rain had lightened a bit and was now just a gentle spray. As they turned down the road to Magnolia Cresent, Harry saw the spot where he had first saw his godfather, and the whole thing of was Nicolette Sirius' daughter came back into his mind. But it was too soon he thought, he would wait. But then again if his gaurd was coming to get him how long would he have to ask her.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Nicolette looking up at Harry as they walked, it seemed she had been snatched by a sudden thought. "I meant to tell you yesterday, you have really amazing eyes."  
  
Harry felt his face heat up, "Well, you have pretty nice eyes yourself, they remind me of someone I used to know."  
  
"Yeah?" said Nicolette smiling.  
  
"Yep."   
  
There was a clicking sound behind them and Harry turned to see Dudley and his gang riding up behind them on their fleet of mini bikes.  
  
"Oi, look!" called Dudley, "It's Potter and his girlfriend," Nicolette laughed.  
  
"Least he can get a girlfriend," said Nicolette cooly, "I doubt any of you will ever get a girl to come within a metre of you...let alone go out with you."   
  
It took Dudley a second or so to work out what Nicolette had said, but when he had he began flexing his muscles and massaging his knuckles.  
  
"Well blondie," said Dudley, getting of his bike "You is knew round here so I guess you don't know we all hate Potter,"  
  
"Oh yeah I noticed," said Nicolette folding her arms, "You tried to sit on him yesterday, but he kicked you...and you almost cried."  
  
"Did not," grunted Dudley as a few of his friends sniggered, he tried to ignore it and carry on, "Look doll, why don't you do yourself a favour and stick with us, eh?"  
  
"Yeah!" piped up Pieres Polkiss, "There's enough room on my bike for two," he patted the seat of his bike grinning.  
  
"No thanks." said Nicolette smoothly.  
  
"Fine," said Dudley starting to get angry, he hated not getting his way, "Looks like we'll have to get Potter instead."  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening Nicolette had grabbed his hand and bolted up the street, she could run really fast. Still holding his hand she yelled, "You'll have to catch him first!" and laughing she ran down the alleyway next to the park.  
  
"Do-You-Know-Where-You're-Going?" Harry panted,  
  
"Uh...No!" said Nicolette looking over her shoulder and putting on a burst of speed as the clicking from the minibikes grew louder. "Down here!" she whispered breathlessly pulling Harry down another, yet smaller alleyway.  
  
As she pushed Harry behind a large patch of nettles, he heard Dudley shout, "They went this way!" but, heart racing, he saw the swarm of mini bikes carry on down the alleyway and out onto the large main road on the other side.  
  
Harry floped back onto the fence. "That was close," he said brushing hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Not really," she grinned, leaning back next to Harry, "Your cousin is so stupid a bullfrog could outrun him!" Harry laughed, "Exiting though, wasn't it?" she sighed lying her head on Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry felt warm as he looked down at her, her hair tickled his neck...and her soft breathing seemed to comfort him. He had never had anyone to run away from Dudley with before, and he told her so. He also told her about all the weird things that had happened when he was little. Like when he ended up on the roof and the time his Aunt had cut his hair and it had miraculously re grown overnight.  
  
He had just told her about the time he had set a snake on Dudley at the zoo, when they both laughed and found themselves looking into each others eyes like when they were back in his room in Privet Drive. Except it was different, not awkward, more...nice.   
  
Then suddenly Nicolette rasied her head and touched her lips to Harry's, he could feel her eyelashes against his skin and as she pulled away he reached out a hand and touched her face. They kissed again more deeply, when they pulled away again Nicolette smiled.  
  
"Oh no!" she said, "It's raining!" sure enough heavy drops were now falling all around them.  
  
"Come on!" said Harry, and grabbing her hand they sprinted back to Privet Drive.  
  
Harry lay awake hours later in his now dark bedroom. He hadn't even tried to go to sleep, he was waiting. Waiting for the gaurd. He wanted to get away as soon as possible when they came. But it was now 1am, and Harry was begining to wonder if they were coming...or if he had missed them.  
  
Another uneventful hour passed. He couldn't stand this he had to do something. He put on his glasses and got out of bed. Careful to step over Nicolette who was still sleeping on the floor, he tip toed over to his window and looked out. Privet Drive looked as normal as ever. The neat houses and pristene lawns were all lit a dim orange glow from the street lamps. Harry's eyes raked the street for anysign of something unusual. But there was nothing.  
  
Staring up into the sky Harry thought Ron's letter must have been delivered late, or maybe Ron only overheard that the gaurd was comming to collect Harry and had got the information wrong. Thinking that that was probally the explanation, Harry sighed and turned back to bed.   
  
But just then, he could have sworn he heard a muffled shout in the distance. He whipped around and pressed his nose flat to the glass. His stomach clenched as he saw a group of people moving slowly at the end of the street. Harry squinted, he could only make out their outline, nothing more. Buthe could tell there was quite a few of them maybe 6 or 7.  
  
They slowly began to walk down the street and Harry's heart leapt when he saw they were wearing cloaks. They seemed to have found their way now and were walking almost hurriedly, Harry saw one of them point at number four and Harry's heart almost did a sommersault when he saw the familiar faces of Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye Moody walk up the drive and stare at his window. When they saw him they smiled and he positivly beamed back.  
  
Lupin motioned for Harry to stay there, Harry nodded. The next second Lupin had taken his wand out of his pocket, waved his a bit and had begun floating slowly up to Harry's window. Harry flung the window open as soon as he and Lupin were level.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Lupin pleasantly, "Had a good summer?"  
  
"Remus no time for chit chat hurry up!" growled the familiar voice of Mad-Eye Moody from the drive.  
  
"Alright," said Lupin, "Just collect up your stuff and throw it out of the window, we'll be standing by to put a slowing hex on it so it doesn't fall too fast."  
  
Harry nodded as Lupin's head disapeared down and out of sight, he heard a little thud indicating he had touched down on the drive. Harry set off for his cupboard.  
  
"Ow!" said a disgruntled voice from below him. Harry's stomach lurched as Nicolette sat up in bed, he had forgotten she was there, "Is the gaurd here?" she said sleepily getting up. And to Harry's great suprise he saw she was fully dressed.   
  
"What the?" said Harry frowning.  
  
Nicolette had crossed the room as looked out the window, she smiled and waved down at the poeple on the drive.  
  
"Look, I'll explain later, just get your stuff...and be quiet!" she whispered. She walked over to her own trunk and pulled out a wand.  
  
"How did you-" said Harry standing there so confused he was unable to move.  
  
"I said I'll explain later," she whispered, flicking her wand and her possessions that were lying around the room zoomed into it, "And will you keep your voice down?"   
  
Harry had no choice, he hurried quietly around his room collecting his stuff. When he had got everything he had turned to Nicolette. She had just thrown Hedwig out of the window, and Hedwig had zoomed off into the night sky. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Don't worry I just told her to fly to Grimauld place, thats all." said Nicolette soothingly. She pulled out her wand again and flicked it towards Hedwig's cage, muttered "minmimulise" and the cage shrunk the size of a walnut. She then threw that into her bag too.   
  
"Come on," she said slinging her bag over her shoulder she stuck her head out of the window, then threw her bag out of it.  
  
Nicolette then climbed up on the window ledge an jumped out herself, Harry ran to the window, only to see Nicolette beaming at him from the driveway.   
  
"Harry, throw down your trunk and your firebolt too," said Lupin.  
  
"And make it quick boy," growled Moody glancing at his watch.  
  
With a feeling of great foreboding Harry heaved his trunk to window ledge and pushed it out. He saw Lupin wave his wand and his trunk slowed down, hitting the drive with a dull thud.  
  
"Okay now your broom," said Lupin, "Quickly,"   
  
It took Harry all of his courage to throw his gleaming Firebolt out of the window. He closed his eyes as he did and only opened them when he heard Nicolette call,  
  
"Got it Harry!"  
  
"Come on Harry," said the hoarse voice of Lupin, "Just jump out we won't let you drop honest."  
  
Gingerly, Harry clambered up onto the window ledge. It looked a very steep drop from here, and all the faces of the gaurd upturned and eagerly looking at him made him more nervous.  
  
"You can do it Harry, just drop!" said Lupin, now pulling up his sleeve and checking the time.  
  
"Wait!" said Nicolette, "Harry take off your glasses they might fall off and break when you jump!"  
  
"Yes, yes do that Harry, then jump!" said Lupin his young face now creased in an anxious expression.  
  
Harry pocketed his glasses then closing his eyes threw himself from the window ledge. He could hear the wind rushing past his ears for a second then, it faded it away. He opened his eyes and saw the blurred many faces of the gaurd smiling at him. With a great feeling of security, Harry felt his feet touch down on the hard driveway.  
  
He quickly put his glasses back on, and looked around at everyone.   
  
"Hiya Harry!" said a beaming Tonks, who today wore long black hair up in braids.  
  
"Hi," said Harry, smiling back as Nicolette passed him his Firebolt and shouldered her bag.  
  
"Not now Tonks," said Moody, taking a swig from his hipflask, "We've got about 3 minutes to get back...Let's go,"   
  
Harry made for his trunk but Lupin picked it up and gave Harry a smile.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
"No problem," said Lupin, turning slightly and closing Harry's bedroom window with a casual flick of his wand.  
  
"So," said Harry, jogging slightly to keep up with the rest of the gaurd who were now striding down Privet Drive, "How are we getting back to Grimauld Place?"  
  
"Portkey," panted Lupin,  
  
"Oh...but won't the ministry know?" said Harry frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh No, Arthur Weasly set it up in secret...and he's watching the Portkey network right now. So he can wipe clean any traces one was used from here to London." said Remus, putting down Harry's trunk, they had reached the corner of the street now.   
  
It was a cold night and Harry only a had a jumper over his pyjamas, he shivered slightly as Moody began rumaging around in the bushes. The rest of the Gaurd were looking around the street anxiously.  
  
"I hope we weren't seen," said Tonk nervously, "I still think it was a bad idea using all those levitating charms in a muggle street."  
  
"Got it," growled Moody, "Everyone quick we've only got 30 seconds,"  
  
Moody held out a grubby old newspaper and Harry felt warm as they all pressed together to touch it. He grabbed a corner of the dirty pages before checking he had a tight hold on his Firebolt. Lupin was next to him holding Harry's trunk.  
  
"Everyone got it?" said Moody, looking round.  
  
There was a murmer and a few nods from the surrounding group,  
  
"Okay...10...9...make sure you hold tight," said Moody,  
  
"We know Alastor!" said Tonks impatiently,  
  
"Yes okay Nymphadora!" said Moody in his most husky voice,  
  
"It's Tonks!" her braids flushing red, in embarrassment.  
  
"3...2...1..."  
  
Harry felt as though someone had placed a hook on the back of his navel and given it a tug. He was jerked forwards in a whirl of sound and colour. A second later his feet had hit something hard. He shook the dizzy feeling from his head, and they were in the dimly lit kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
A/N: oooh they kissed XD and she's a witch...well that was kinda obvious from a start. So what fun stuff will happen when they get to Grimauld place? PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter :) each of you made made day!! Thank you so much!! Special thanks to Annabelle Lauren and Reana Forest and JoeBob1279 33 thanks 


End file.
